


Arachnids Are Such Fragile Things.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Pronouns for Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Mistaken Identity, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: None of the MCU Movies have happened.Venom, Iron Man, Deadpool, Thor, Clint and Hulk are all still a Team of "Heroes" with all their powers, tech and wealth.. Except they're heroes who specifically target Pedophiles and the worst sorts of Child Abusers. They torture, beat, starve, and yes, sometimes some of them get a little handsy in the damn-near-rapey and, okay, a bit more than a little damn-near-rapey department (as in all the way rapey) to make the Pedophiles and Child Abusers know the terror their victims felt, then they let Venom eat the Pedophiles and Child Abusers and then go on about their days.Peter Parker is fourteen and yet such a little genius that he's already a Sophmore in college. College Proffessors Eddie Brock, Clint Barton, Wade Wilson, Thor Odinson, Bruce Banner and Mogul Tony Stark are super protective of young Peter. So imagine how horribly their Superhero Alter Egos will punish Spiderman, who was supposed to be one of the BEST good guys, when they get wind of Spiderman using his "Hero" status to get close to and take advantage of children, namely, their favorite child, Peter Parker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to be TOO SPOILERY.. 
> 
> But.. I don't want Readers to stress too much and hate me.. So.. I will say.. That "The Avengers" (yes, they call themselves The Avengers because they AVENGE children who've been abused, molested and/or raped), will take it damn far, but not "too far".. It almost gets to that point, several times, but doesn't "quite" get there and just rides that fine edge between Redemption and Damnation.. Spiderman does end up getting the ever loving hell beat out of him and he does end up fondled "just an itsy bitsy tiny bit" a couple of times, and Spiderman does get stripped naked from the neck down.. But the second the mask comes off and reveals.. Well.. Y'all know what it'll reveal.. Everything stops.. Before it can go "too far".. And then "The Avengers" grovel.. And oh yeah.. People are so gonna die over Peter Parker and Spiderman.. 
> 
> Loki is in this too and he's a good guy and he's sort of what brought The Avengers together but he's not Tagged because he doesn't do any "Avenging" himself. Stephen Strange is also in this but not Tagged because he does no Avenging.. Just.. Basically.. They're ALL around here somewhere and if they're not Tagged it's because they don't "Avenge"..
> 
> "The Avengers" or the ones who do "Avenge" are all Past Victims of Childhood Abuse and/or Childhood Molestation and/or Childhood Rape (Except Venom.. But he is a Symbiote so he knows Eddie's past experiences and takes it personally because no one hurts its Eddie)..
> 
> Most of them are as In Character as I could get them.. i.e. Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Bruce Banner/Hulk don't ever take any sort of part in the more rapey punishments of the Pedophiles and Child Abusers and Clint and Wade almost go Nuclear on the others when they find out who is under Spiderman's mask.

..

..

Child Abusers.

Child Molesters.

Pedophiles.

The worst sorts of scum on any Planet, in any Realm, in any Universe.

And they all deserve a special sort of punishment and a special seat on a special one way train to a special level of a special Hell.

They call themselves The Avengers and they Avenge.. Oh hell.. Don't laugh.. This is serious.. 

Some may think that the name they've given themselves is corny or campy and think that what they do is as bad as the horrible deeds they're punishing..

But..

Someone has to make those special brands of scum pay in special ways on special levels that only special brands of scum deserve and can understand.

The Avengers strike terror into the souls of those they punish and then obliterate. 

And one would think that with all the Scum Monsters that they put down that the number of Child Abusers, Child Molesters and Pedophiles would rapidly dwindle to the point where there were eventually no Scum Monsters left to kill.

But like the Fabled HYDRA of Old.. Cut off one head and nine more grow back in its place.


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

The Avengers "Team" became a Team back in the late nineties.. 

Yeah.. Okay.. They're old.. 

Oh lord.. Are they old..

The way it happened?

It's a long story.

Pull up a chair. 

You'll need to be sitting down for this.

Okay..

So..

Life on other Planets?.. Yeah.. It's a thing. And some of that life on other Planets is pretty effing advanced.. Oh you may want to brace yourself and clutch your pearls now, because there will be "F-Bombs" Occasionally Dropped..

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck.

Only those who've seen Jay and Silent Bob will get that last line..

Did I say "Occasionally Dropped".. Okay.. Yeah.. It'll be more than Occasionally.. Way fucking more.

Anyway.. Oh yeah..

Fuck.. 

Life on other Planets. 

Oh and there are other Fucking Realms.. 

Other Fucking Universes.

Other Fucking Timelines.

The point folks?

We aren't fucking alone.. 

So.. That big reveal is out of the way..

And well.. One of The Avengers.. Is from another fucking Planet, and another fucking Realm.

Surprise!

The fucking dude's name is Thor and he's basically a fucking God as in Capital G to the o- fucking-d and he's got this fucking Hammer and is like all "Look at me, look at me! I'm the only one who can lift it because no one else is worthy!"

Fuck.. Sorry.. Getting off fucking topic.

Speaking of Topics.. I fucking love Hot Topic.. How about you?

Oh damn.. Oops.. I cursed!.. ;-)

And I used a fucking winky face emoticon.. 

I may have fucking made even myself cringe with that last one.

Alright..

So Thor.. 

Big fucking God dude with a special fucking Hammer only he can fucking "wield", shows up on Earth with his little brother, Loki and they came like seeking refuge or whatevs because their dad was an abusive dick.

I won't get into too many fucking details of what sorts of abuse Thor and Loki went through before coming to Earth just yet, though.

Again.. It's all such a long fucking story.

And well.. The Avengers were sort of already kind of beginning to be formed at that point.. But it was Thor and Loki coming into the fold that sort of really started the whole "Avenging" thing that they do.. They helped give The Avengers their name and their purpose.. But we'll get to the meat of that in a little bit.

Tony Stark was The First Avenger.. Shut up!.. Put those fucking Captain America and Ant-Man and The Wasp Comic Books down and just forget everything they fucking say.. This is a completely different story from anything you've ever fucking read.

Anyway.. Fuck.. Tony.. He had a shit childhood. 

Tony's father was the richest and most powerful weapon's dealer and tech specialist on Earth and you would think that would meant that Tony grew up in a good life where nothing bad could ever so much as touch him.

But Tony grew up getting touched by bad things. A lot of bad things.

And it messed him up.

Clint's mom died when he was young, his dad was an abusive drunk that beat Clint until Clint could no longer hear and then Clint's older brother took Clint and they ran away from home, from their abusive father and wound up in a traveling circus.. Yes an actual, literal circus where Clint became a Trickshooting, Gymnastically Arial Martial Arting, mini-badass whose stage name Hawkeye would eventually become his Hero Alter Ego.

Clint's brother wound up sucked into a gang of thieves and Clint was still a pretty young kid when he wound up as Collateral Damage when shit went fucking South for his brother.

Clint was taken and trafficked for sex before he was even a teenager.

And it messed him up.

Bruce Banner was the son of a brilliant scientist.

Surely he would have had, to have a good childhood.. Right?

Yeah.. No..

His father had Awards and Accolades and Honors..

But behind closed doors?

Bruce Banner's father was a Madman.

It takes a special type of assface to do illegal medical and science experiments on their own kid..

Bruce grew up as his father's secret guinea pig and as a result Bruce wound up with a Hulking Radiation Triggered Mutation that manifests when he gets angry.

And it messed him up.

By now, I'm sure that you're noticing a theme... You little genius, you!

So..

Messed up people who had messed up childhoods that all have special skills, special powers and/or specially full bank accounts. 

They have a way of finding each other..

It's called The Internet, look it up.

No seriously though..

Tony was majorly messed up by the abuses his father and a few of his father's friends put him through and then his dad went and died and left Tony twisting in the wind holding this mantle that he didn't even want to fucking touch. 

But Tony hadn't really known how to live any other life than the one he had been raised for.

And then.. He wound up captured by some Terrorists during a weapons demonstration.

He was tortured and worse by the Terrorists who hurt him to try to make Tony build them a special weapon that no one should have known that Tony had drafted up the blueprints to.. Meaning Tony had a Mole in his Company that had sold him and his weapons' designs out to the Terrorists that held him captive.

Tony eventually saved himself.

And of course he came out of that situation really messed up.

Then Tony had a huge showdown with the Mole in his Company who had turned out to be one of the monsters who had hurt Tony as a kid except Tony had repressed the memories and didn't remember until the obligatory bad guy monologuing scene revealed it and .. Well.. 

Something happened.

It led Tony to find a different path. 

And Iron Man was born.

Now at first Iron Man worked like Hans.. He did it all Solo.

Finding fucking assholes who hurt kids and messing THEM up.

But even as Iron Man worked Solo, Tony Stark searched..

Searched for messed up people like him who had, had messed childhoods like his. People like him who had special means or special powers to rid all worlds and all realms and all universes and all timelines from all Scum Monsters.

And slowly.. 

A team was pieced together.

The Avengers.

Now this brings us to the last two people on the Team.

Well actually three, I guess..

It's also a long story.

Eddie Brock grew up the child of an impoverished, drug and alcohol addicted mom who abused him and rented him out to men and women for money for drugs and alcohol. 

And it messed him up.

And yeah, yeah.. I should probably stop using that line.. But it sort of feels like this obligatory thing at this point, ya know?

So.. Eddie became a drug and alcohol addicted man that had a barely stable job as an "Investigative Reporter" whose stories were basically Tabloid Fodder for a while, but despite all odds, Eddie ended up making a pretty big name for himself when he landed his own show, his barely stable job turned into a real career and his Tabloid Fodder stories turned into real journalism with like fucking decent ethics and shit. 

Eddie got clean and got a girlfriend and his life was actually looking up.

Then he screwed the pooch (and yeah.. I'm pretty seriously certain that the actual screwing of an actual pooch was involved at some point.. Just kidding.. Don't tell Eddie I said that..) .. 

Eddie bombed an interview with the big wig founder of something called The Life Foundation.. 

Space was involved, yada, yada.. Some black goop crawled in through Eddie's anus (okay.. Maybe not in through his anus, but it's not like I was fucking there.. Consider it Artistic License..) .. And suddenly Eddie was Eddie Brock AND a Symbiotic lifeform from another Planet known as Venom. Then Eddie and Venom became Vigilante Justice Warriors for a while before teaming up and becoming an Avenger.

And now..

Drumroll please!

For the most important Avenger on the Team.

Wade Wilson.. A.K.A. Deadpool.. A.K.A. The Merc With The Mouth..

Yeah..

His uncle diddled with his duddle and used his skin as an ashtray when he was a kid..

Blah, blah, blah.. Obligatorily sad tragic backstory..

Say it with me now!

And it messed him up.

Very good! 

You Readers in the back were especially loud, extra poop cookies for you!.. It's OKAY! The poop came out of a Rainbow Unicorn's ass!.. It's all good!

Anyway.. Wade became a Mercenary, a paid Assassin who specialized in and enjoyed specializing in taking out baddies who bad touched little kiddies.

And then he got fucking Stage Four Stomach Cancer..

You can insert an eyeroll here.. Because no.. Wade didn't die..

Wade was a fucking stupid piece of shit that believed some (now super dead) super asshole named Francis when Francis said he could cure Wade's Cancer (Oh Yeah..Francis was a DUDE.. What the FUCK was up with that?.. I mean looking back on it.. Now it's embarrassingly obvious that Francis was a bad guy.. I mean.. What fucking guy can grow up with the fucking name Francis and not turn out to be an evil fuckface?.. My sincerest apologies to all the guys named Francis in the world who did indeed grow up with that name and didn't turn out to be an evil fuckface.)..

Instead of Wade's Cancer being cured.. Well.. Ha! I guess his Cancer WAS kind of cured.. But fuck! Come on!

He wound up looking like Freddy Kruger fucked an avacodo and then the hideous love child that popped at as a result was Wade.

It was bad. Despite the fun and sort of hilarious Healing Factor and slightly stronger than strong but less strong than super strength that Wade gained as a result.

Yada, yada... Obligatory action sequences..

Wade took on the name Deadpool, donned a bad red and black BDSM body suit and killed Francis and his goons and happily went back to killing kiddie fiddlers and Tony found him and Wade Wilson-slash-Deadpool became the most important part of The Avengers..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many Edits to this Chapter because "and" keeps coming out as "amd" and "ass" keeps coming out as "ads" and "fuck" keeps coming out as "duck" ..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> Apparently I've misplaced my mind again..
> 
> If anyone sees an unattended mind just lying around, it might be mine.
> 
> ..
> 
> ..

..

..

Peter Parker was four when his steady, stable, loving environment was ripped away for the first time when his scientific biochemistry engineer father Richard Parker and his geneticist mother Mary Parker were murdered for their combined research.

Luckily for tiny four-year-old Peter, he landed right back into another stable, loving, environment when he was sent to live with his father's brother, Benjamin Parker, who was a lab technician and sister-in-law, May Parker, who was a registered nurse.

But then it was all ripped away from Peter again when he was six and his aunt and uncle were murdered over the very same research that Peter's parents had been murdered over..

After that, Peter Parker wound up bounced around the foster care system.

And it wasn't pretty.

The foster care system is like an all you can barf buffet of child abusers, child molesters and child rapists that did not leave the very young and very asthmatic Peter unscathed.

It didn't help that when Peter was a twelve-year-old asthmatic Senior in high school he was bullied because he was younger than all of the other high school Seniors.. Hell, Peter had been younger than most of even the youngest high school Freshmen!

But Peter couldn't help being a genuis child prodigy.. Or an "asthmatic egg head" as one of the biggest bullies in high school, Flash Thompson, had loved to call him.

One day Peter's Senior Biology Class took a field trip to one of the top Biological Sciences labs in the Nation..

And everything changed when Peter was bitten by a spider that had gotten loose from its container in the lab.

Peter suddenly no longer had asthma and he could suddenly do things that no normal twelve-year-old, hell, no normal Human child OR adult, could do.. 

Peter used his new abilities to fight for himself and "fight for the little guy" and by the time he was thirteen he started college and was able to live in the college dorms and away from the multitudes of ever changing abusive foster caregivers that had hurt him.

Peter did really good in college, he had really great Professors who didn't put up with the older students being cruel towards him. One of the conditions of Peter's ability to get into college at such a young age was for Peter to go through Counseling to make sure the pressures of college life didn't put too much stress on Peter's young mind. Peter's Counselor was a Professor at the college and a Psychologist and Peter went to see him for counseling and therapy about his abusive past often, of course Professor Banner didn't teach and would never teach any of the classes Peter would ever take because Peter wasn't a Psychology major so it wasn't any sort of breach of ethics for Professor Banner to be Peter's counselor and therapist.

Peter even got two paid internships-slash-work study credits, one was working as a small time photographer-slash-even smaller time Reporter for The Daily Bugle and his most favorite internship was working at Stark Labs where Peter worked elbow to elbow with THE Tony Stark, working on anything from biochemistry to engineering robots or even building miniature hydron colliders.

By the time Peter was fourteen he was Emancipated, he had one year of college already under his belt, he had Professors he really liked, classes he could pass in his sleep, two paid internships that he absolutely loved and he had become the secret identity of a famous superhero that was loved all around New York City and even all around the world..

Peter's life was going great and he was finally beginning to heal from the horrors of his past.


	4. Chapter 4

..

..

Wade Wilson met Peter Parker for the first time on a Thursday.

It was the first day of Classes for the Fall Semester and Wade is a Gender Studies Professor.

Now most college kids, when they first waltz into Wade's classroom and they see Wade for the first time, they usually make some kind of a noise of disgust that they just can't quite manage to hide. Some just stare and others are the sperm that should have lost the race because they're assholes who actually say something mean and/or rude..

It's the scars. Wade knows that and honestly he grew numb to feeling offended by people's rude ass behavior when they first laid eyes on his scars, ages ago..

But PETER PARKER.. 

That sweet, precious cinnamon roll, saw ugly, over-ripe avacodo faced, Wade and his first reaction wasn't to make some sort of noise of disgust or stare or say something mean and/or rude.. No.. Peter smiled, not a cruel smile, but a genuine sunshine smile like he was happy to be there in Wade's class and happy to have Wade as his Professor.

Over the days that followed, Peter proved that he didn't mind brushing his shoulder into Wade's as the Class huddled for group projects and Peter never once acted like Wade had cooties or some shit the way most other people did when in close proximity to Wade and the kid was just thirteen and already acting more mature than people twice, and hell, even three or four times his age.

Wade saw Peter getting picked on by a couple of older students out in the college's gardens and Wade went all papa buffalo on their asses which in turn got Peter to open up and confide in Wade about a lot of things, but not like, all the things, there had been a haunted darkness in the kid's eyes that Wade knew all too well because he saw that haunted darkness in the eyes looking back from the mirror all the time, so Wade knew that there were things that Peter didn't tell him about..

But all the same, Wade became pretty damn protective over the kid.. 

And yeah.. So.. Wade kind of had a favorite student.. But he couldn't help it. Peter was somehow still a genuinely pure soul despite the shit stick life had handed him and Wade would be damned if he didn't do all he could for the smol little jelly bean.

Wade talked Bruce into being the kid's therapist, talked Tony into offering the kid a paid internship at Stark Labs and talked Eddie into talking The Daily Bugle into offering the kid a paid internship at The Daily Bugle.

Wade was just trying to look out for the kid because the kid didn't really seem to have anyone else, ya know?

Soon, Eddie, Tony and Bruce all saw what Wade saw.. A poor young kid, with the worst sort of messed up childhood, that despite all odds wasn't the same sort of angsty ball of explosive and self-damaging rage they all were when they were kids.. It made them all protective over the kid because that kind of resilient purity needs to be protected at all costs.

..

The Avengers, in all of their Super Hero Alter Ego gear that protected their real identities, met Spiderman on a Friday.

Friday and Saturday nights were usually when the Rates of Violent Crimes were the highest so it actually suited The Avengers well to snag a Scum Monster off the streets early in the week and then leave what was left of the remains for the "authorities" to find on Friday or Saturday night so that it just looked like the results of one of the many Sprees of Violent Crimes that usually took place on those nights.. Of course a lot of the time there wasn't anything left of the Scum Monsters they snatched off the streets because most of the time, Venom ate them whole, but every once in a while there was the rare occasion where Venom would only eat their head and leave the body and the even rarer occasions when Venom didn't even take a bite out of them at all.. But it happened every once in a while and Venom had just as much right to be a picky eater as anyone else.. Sssooo..

Anyway.. 

The Avengers met Spiderman on a Friday.. Oh they had HEARD of Spiderman before then but they had never come across them and had never thought that they would come across him.

It was a Friday night and Venom was just about to chomp down a Scum Monster whole.. 

When webs shot out of nowhere and pinned Venom and the other Avengers to a cement wall..

To be fair.. Spiderman had also webbed the actual bad guy to a wall too..

Then Spiderman had proceeded to lecture The Avengers about how they were supposed to be heroes and how heroes don't eat people, not even the bad ones and that they shouldn't be killing people either, not even the bad ones. Spiderman had talked about how there were different, better, ways to be the kind of heroes that they wanted to be.

Then he had called the cops and left them all webbed to the wall.

Luckily all of The Avengers carry all manners of pointy and sharp things, so they were all out of the web within seconds after Spiderman's departure and Venom even still got his bite sized Scum Monster snack.

They wanted to hold a grudge against Spiderman.. But they all got the point..

Spiderman was a goody-goody, a boy scout, a goody-two-shoes that was on the side of Righteous Good and believed in Truth, Justice and The American Way.. 

Shhh.. Just ignore that you know that, that last bit was ripped off from a certain Non-Marvel Kryptonian..

The point is, is that Spiderman was clearly a good guy, with like, the highest level of good guy morals and ethics.. And The Avengers don't go after good guys..


	5. Chapter 5

..

..

So.. The Avengers .. They Avenge.. They hurt evil assholes who hurt kids.

And every once in a while, goody-two-shoes, Spiderman, makes a nuisance of himself and makes The Avenging Thing that The Avengers do, difficult and sometimes even impossible..

It's annoying..

It's frustrating..

Every so often it's amusing and endearing and The Avengers might have a fond little soft spot for Spiderman.

They even eventually start giving him nicknames of their own.

Tony calls Spiderman "Underroos".

Clint calls Spiderman "Web Slinger" or "Webs" for short.

Thor calls Spiderman "Noble Warrior".

Hulk just kind of roars at Spiderman most of the time. But in a fond way? But if Hulk feels like articulating, Hulk usually just calls Spideman "Spider".

Venom calls Spiderman "Itsssy Bitsssy SssSpider", "Tiny Venom" and "Love Bug"..

Deadpool calls Spider "Cutie Bootie", "Hot Pants", "Sexy" and "Baby Boy"..

If it's not obvious by now.. Venom and Deadpool both have a slight crush on Spiderman and they constantly hit on him and make lots of sexual innuendos when they talk to him.

So.. Spiderman is sometimes a nuisance for The Avengers.. But even with as annoying as he is, they admire him.

See.. The Avengers go after only certain types of baddies.

While Spiderman goes after ALL types of baddies and genuinely does what he can to make the world a better place.. Without torturing or killing anyone.. It's admirable and they appreciate all that Spiderman does for the people that they don't help.. Well.. It's not like they would just let a burglar or a purse snatched walk free if they ran across one, but they don't go seeking out run of the mill criminals the way that Spiderman does.. They even kind of like Spiderman and have a slight hero worship for Spiderman, the same way that most of New York and the rest of the world does, because of how genuinely and purely good Spiderman is.

Sure.. The Avengers are also slightly, pretty famous, with their own fan bases.. A group of super powered or super teched out heroes can't go around disposing of the worst sorts of Scum Monsters without getting SOME KIND of notice from the public.

So.. It's not like The Avengers are a secret exactly.. People have heard of them, that's because every once in a while they come across a Scum Monster that deserved to be punished severely but didn't deserve to die.. It was rare, but sometimes it did happen.. Sometimes they left a live Scum Monster somewhere for the authorities to find and put in prison where they belonged and the few Scum Monsters they did allow to live spread the word about The Avengers and what they did and what all sorts of filth they targeted. 

And with people knowing about them there eventually became a rumor mill about ways of how to reach out to them, so it didn't take long before people were finding ways to get in touch with The Avengers to give them names, locations and vile offenses of the sort of Scum Monsters that they hunted. 

Basically a lot of the Scum Monsters they hunted they found through "anonymous tips" that usually came from a scared kid that was being abused or worse, and sometimes those tips came from parents, teachers, coaches, neighbors, etcetera, who had suspicions that either someone had hurt or was hurting either their own kid or a kid they knew.. 

Pretty much everyone wants Scum Monsters done away with in some fashion ir another, but they generally never have the means or ability to do it themselves and The Avengers DO have the means, so The Avengers actually get a lot of "anonymous tips", that aren't ever really anonymous for long because Tony Stark has crazy technology and usually has the information on the person who passed along the tip within an hour.. Because they always have to make sure the tips are legitimate.

The Avengers always did due diligence, making sure that the tips they got were legitimate and that they weren't going after some innocent person who hadn't ever even hurt a kid.

If the tips were indeed legitimate, it never took long to dig up proof that the person they were about to target, was indeed the exact sort of Scum Monster that they went after. They never thought they would get several convincing tips from different people that would all lead back to someone they actually sort of knew and respected, hell, even liked.

~0~

Peter Parker had, had a few mentors here and there over the course of his young life. A lot of the time those mentors turned out to be as bad as the abusive foster caregivers that Peter desperately wanted to escape.

When he was eight, one of his father's old colleagues, Norman, had somehow found Peter's foster caregivers..

And gave the young Peter some spiel about how Peter's mom and dad had been his closest friends and that Norman had searched for Peter after hearing about the deaths of Peter's last living family because "Richard and Mary would have wanted me to try to adopt you, Peter.. If I had just been able to find you.."

Peter had believed Norman.. Because he WANTED to believe Norman because at that time he would have taken any available option over the caregivers who hit him and starved him and touched him in bad ways.

Sometimes sticking with the devils you know really is the better option.

Norman would take Peter to the lab at the company where Peter's parents had once worked and string Peter along saying that there was so much red tape to go through in the adoption processes so he couldn't take custody of Peter "just yet" and would let Peter hang out with "Cool Uncle Norman" in the labs and in Norman's really nice Penthouse, but at the end of the day let Peter go tight back "home" to the foster caregivers that abused him, neglected him and did worse things than that to him, because "The adoption process isn't complete, yet, Peter." ..

Norman became Peter's mentor, he would take Peter to the same labs his parents had worked in and Cool Uncle Norman would teach Peter a lot about science stuff and would draw Peter's blood and then they would look through the microscope together to see what it looked like magnified while Norman talked about the sort of stuff Peter's parents did in that lab, all the research that they had gathered and all of the experiments that they had conducted.

Soon.. It became obvious, even to an eight-year-old, that his mentor, Cool Uncle Norman was OBSESSED with the research Peter's parents had been gathering and the experiments they had been conducting when they died, but Peter hadn't minded that Norman talked about it a lot of asked him weird questions, because at the time, Peter would take any time out of the foster home he was in back then that he could get and Norman provided Peter with those "safe spaces" that Peter had needed.

But... Things with Norman eventually took one ugly turn after another..

It started with Peter's blood. Norman was always finding an excuse to get Peter to let him draw blood samples. First it was "Wanna see what your blood looks like under a microscope?", then "Wanna see what a sample of your blood looks like frozen?" and it spiraled from there and if Peter tried to politely refuse, because hey, getting poked with syringes hurts, Norman would become angry and it started small, with Norman acting hurt, got a little bigger with Norman implying that he was glad the adoption process wasn't through yet because he was beginning to have second thoughts and might change his mind about adopting Peter, then it escalated..

There were Insults, that became Assaults, grabbing Peter too tightly, pulling him too roughly, eventually a slap or two, then there were the insults and assaults combined..

It got to where Peter was as scared of Norman as he was of the people at "home", even when Norman would apologize or buy him things and ask for forgiveness and be super nice to him for days after an "incident"..

Then Norman started wanting more than just blood from Peter.

Hair samples seemed harmless enough, especially since it didn't involve pain, so Peter was even relieved and happy to acquiesce and give Norman a few strands of hair here and there.

Then Norman wanted skin samples, then a sample of tissue, a small bit of muscle "It's okay, it won't hurt, I'll numb the area, it's no big deal, it'll heal and you won't even miss it!" .. Then there was Norman needing just "One small Nerve Ending".. Then "Oh, Peter, I need to take this tooth.. Don't worry it's a Baby Tooth!".. There were also all of the "medicines" that Norman kept forcing on Peter that always made Peter feel weird and sometimes there were hormone injections that would help Peter "become a man faster".. And eventually Norman started wanting "Really Intimate" Samples from Peter.. Which involved being touched in ways that left Peter's body violated and his trust shattered.

Not long after Norman molested Peter to get "Samples" of his urine, ejaculate and anal secretions (which Peter was eight-years-old and should not have been able to ejaculate, except the hormones Norman forced on Peter made it possible for Peter to produce watery and underdeveloped ejaculate) Peter was bounced off to live with new different foster caregivers and Norman didn't come after him again. Peter had never been so happy to be shuffled around by the system before..

There were a couple of foster families before Peter was put in the last foster home he ever had.. In that last foster home there were people who actually seemed to care about Peter, they didn't starve him or hit him or touch him in bad ways.. But the "foster mother" had a younger brother named Skip who became a mentor of sorts to Peter and at first Peter thought Skip was awesome because he taught Peter carpentry and how to work on engines and then the touching started..

Skip started small, like all of the people who had hurt Peter before has always done.. But Peter had been through it enough times by then to know where it was leading up to and since he was with a family that seemed to actually care about him he felt a newfound strength in the belief that for once, there was someone he could tell that WOULD do something.

So.. When Skip touched him inappropriately the first time, Peter told his foster parents who did believe Peter, but it wasn't like the foster mom was going to send her own brother to jail or even report him to the police, so Skip got away with touching Peter that first time and then kept finding ways to get Peter alone so that he could keep touching Peter...

Then Skip raped Peter only three days before the spider bite that gave Peter super powers and it was brutal and terrifying and Peter's foster parents were scared that even they could go to jail for what Skip would keep doing if Peter stayed in their home much longer, that's how right after getting his high school diploma at only twelve-years-old Peter got permission from his "guardian's" to live in the college dorms instead of at home at only thirteen-years-old.. 

Peter thought that now that he was Emancipated and fully free of the foster care system that he was also finally free from all of the horrors he had lived through.. Especially since he had super powers and he could fight back now..

Then Skip started showing up at the college campus where Peter lived and attended classes....

..

...

Norman Osborn was really rich and really smart and really, really, really insane..

Norman had once worked with Richard and Mary Parker and had funded all of their research and experiments.

Then one day, Richard and Mary had the sort of breakthrough that wasn't expected.

They had accidentally created a serum that combined Human DNA with Spider DNA and Symbiote DNA that could accelerate healing and cure pretty much any disease.. And Norman wanted to start Human Trials right away.. But Richard and Mary kept saying that at the moment it wasn't possible because all of the research and experiments were coded to only Richard's DNA at that point and they needed more time.. 

But Norman was impatient and, again, really, really, really insane and he refused to wait and secretly injected himself with a syring full of the serum Richard and Mary had created.

Norman became even more insane after he injected himself, he started hearing voices telling him that he needed to inject himself with more of the serum. So he did what the voices told him and turned himself into a monster.

Seeing how dangerous their research and experiments could be in the wrong hands, Richard and Mary supposedly destroyed everything, but Norman never believed that all of it was gone and and he would not stop at anything to get a hold of Richard's and Mary's research or even better, more of the serum they created.

So he had Richard and Mary murdered and had their homes and offices ransacked in search of what he wanted.

When the searches proved fruitless, Norman turned his sights on Richard's and Mary's families to see if Richard and Mary had hidden what he wanted with any of those people until he had killed almost everyone in both of their families when he didn't get his way.

Then Norman found a tiny sliver of hope when he murdered Benjamin and May Parker and ransacked their home and found a flashdrive with some of Richard's and Mary's research on it.. Richard and Mary hasn't been lying when they had said that the serum was coded to only Richard's DNA, in fact, the serum literally could not be made without Richard's DNA.. Or the DNA of someone who shared Richard's DNA..

It took a couple of years and a lot of bribes, but Norman finally found Richard's only living biological relative.. 

Norman earned the eight-year-old Peter Parker's trust and then began collecting the biological samples he would need to recreate the same serum that Richard and Mary had produced years prior..

And it worked!

Norman continued to take what biological samples he could from Peter while working on tweaking the serum until it could be mass produced.. He hit a breakthrough when he found a way to remove the Symbiote DNA from the equation and began using spiders as test subjects.

But no matter what breakthroughs Norman made, there still was something "not quite right" with the serum.. Almost like the subject needed to be biologically compatible with the serum before the fully desired results could be achieved..

Then Norman lost Peter to the shufflings of the foster care system before he could inject Peter with the final product of the serum to see if his theory that Peter would be the perfect test subject would be correct.

But one day... Out of the blue.. Some wannabe comic book super hero named Spiderman started showing up and Norman took notice.

He didn't know how it had happened, but he recognized that Spiderman's powers could only be the result of the serum he had almost perfected.. And the only way that the serum could have had the effects it did on Spiderman was if Spiderman was somehow biologically related to Richard Parker.. And there was only one person still alive that was biologically related to Richard Parker..

Norman did some digging and found it.. Years ago, a High School Senior Biology Class had taken a field trip through the labs at OsCorp and on that same day one of the spider test subjects had gone missing.. And up on a little further digging, Norman found out that Peter Parker had been one of the students visiting the labs during that field trip..

Norman found Peter's last foster caregivers which led him to Skip Wescott and the college Peter attended.

Norman wanted Peter for scientific reasons and Skip wanted Peter for his own nefarious purposes.. It was a match made in Hell.. 

But neither Skip nor Norman had the sort of superhuman abilities that it would take to catch Spiderman or Peter Parker.. They would need the help of someone with superhuman abilities.. Or maybe even a whole team of people with superhuman abilities to catch the boy they both coveted for them..


	6. Chapter 6

..

..

Skip needed to show up on the Campus where Peter attended college just once..

Peter didn't exactly disclose everything about Skip, but he did Report Skip's presence on the Campus grounds and it was enough to get back to a couple of overprotective Professors and for those Professors to put two and two together.

That was step one of Skip's and Norman's plan.

Put it into the heads of The Avengers (oh yes, Norman knew the real identities of at least three of The Avengers) that their dear defenseless little Peter was in danger from one of his past abusers, then slip the suggestion that, that same abuser endangering Peter was Spiderman's secret identity..

It was simple really..


	7. Chapter 7

..

..

So.. Now folks... On to the bad things..

See.. Skip wasn't just a sick child raping monster.. He was a sick child raping monster that took pictures and videos of his victims and the acts he forced on them and then shared those pictures and videos with other sickos like him..

Oh yes.. Peter wasn't Skip's only victim..

There were a couple of other Foster Children that had passed through his sister's home in the past and.. well.. Skip had a job that gave him easy access.. Skip was a nurse in a Children's Oncology Ward at the local Children's Hospital and very young, very sick children were constantly in his Ward and some of those children had parents or guardians who couldn't always stay at the hospital with them.

Yeah.. Skip was a sicko that took advantage of helpless, sick, Cancer Kids and then took pictures and videos of his dirty deeds.

Those were the first pictures and videos that "anonymously" made their way to The Avengers. Then a few pictures and videos of the things that Skip did to Peter also anonymously made their way to The Avengers..

Skip obviously kept out of sight during all of this because he and Norman needed The Avengers pissed and foaming at the mouth for "the big reveal" .. 

See.. The pictures and videos were "artfully" edited to crop out *just enough* of Skip's face to where Skip's identity couldn't be one hundred percent verified, but Norman knew that the second one of The Avengers got a hold of the footage of the security cameras on Campus from when Peter reported seeing Skip, and Norman knew that eventually one of The Avengers WOULD get ahold of that footage even if he had to make it happen himself.. Then The Avengers could match enough of Skip's face to the obscure face in the pictures and videos they had been anonymously receiving.. Slip in a couple of pictures of Skip pulling a "Spiderman Mask" up just a little past his mouth and nose while he bad touched a kid into some of the envelopes with those anonymously sent pictures and videos.... A couple of videos of Skip being caught on surveillance cameras "changing" in and out of a "Spiderman Suit".. It didn't take too much to get The Avengers baying for Spiderman's blood..

It was all really just a matter of getting the real Spiderman in place and The Avengers would show.

If Norman Orchastrates everything right then he would not only take down Spiderman but also The Avengers as well..

Oh how lovely it would be if he could work all of The Avengers into his experiments as well!

Conveniently there happened to be a fire that was ravaging an apartment building.

Norman may or may not have had a little something to do with that.

Of course Spiderman would swing in to save the day..

The Avengers showed up just as Spiderman saved the last civilian.

Spiderman didn't see what was coming because he had no idea that The Avengers would be after him.

Iron Man used a grenade filled with knockout gas, hurling it right into Spiderman's face..

Spiderman was down and out within seconds.

Norman was waiting on the top of the building across from the inferno that he had caused.

See, Norman had his own secrets.. An alter ego identity all his own..

Back when he had first injected himself with the viles of Serum that Richard and Mary Parker had created he had become stronger, faster, smarter..

After that day there was a menacing voice in his mind that whispered sinister things to him.. The voice commanded him to do things.. At first he resisted.. But he couldn't resist for long..

He woke up one day not knowing what had happened.. He found a suit obviously created by his own genius, made by his own hand.

Then a day later he woke to find a jet propelled rocket board that had wicked edges and not long after he found grenades and other types of specially made weapons.

He came to call himself The Goblin as he kept waking to find himself in the suit or using the gear.. 

The Goblin had killed Richard and Mary Parker then Ben and May Parker..

When Norman had found the young Peter Parker the first time, Norman had long since gave into the voice in his head.. Then Norman had used Peter's DNA to create more Serum since the voice craved it so..

After that dose of Serum the voice became stronger.. Norman became The Red Goblin soon after.. The voice inside his head, called itself Carnage..


	8. Chapter 8

..

..

The Avengers took the unconscious Spiderman to a warehouse that Tony owned.. It appeared abandoned from outside .. But within the walls were secret passages and a room outfitted for torture..

Spiderman would suffer..

Spiderman woke as the gas worked its way out of his system but he was still groggy.

Tony slapped the side of the masked face with a hand covered in armor..

The crack echoed in the room..

Spiderman gave a confused "Whhhaaa ss go ooh iiinngg on?" 

Tony smacked the masked vigilante in the face again.. Harder.. 

"We know what you are under that suit, Spiderman.." Iron Man stated coldly..

Spiderman started moving his head, looking around the room "I don't understand.." he was so confused.

"A pervert.." Iron Man sneered.. 

Spiderman's breath quickened "I.. I.." he stammered .. "I'm not.."

"Don't try to talk your way out of this." Iron Man interrupted callously... "We have proof." Iron Man tossed pictures of children being molested by a man in a Spiderman Costume, a face that was very familiar stared up from one of the pictures..

"That's not.. That's not possible.." Spiderman gasped ..

"Yeah.. I can see you're shocked that we found all your stash of Kiddie Porn.. We were shocked too, to be honest.. Gotta say you were real smart to try to hide in plain sight and pretend to be a hero.. You had all of us fooled till we saw these, that's for damned sure." Iron Man said.. 

"I couldn't do this!" Spiderman exclaimed as held up a picture of "Spiderman" with Peter Parker "It's impossible!"

Spiderman was so shocked he couldn't exactly get the words out right.. So he started to take off the mask.. Show them.. That the picture he held was literally impossible..

"Oh no little Spider.." Venom hissed "The mask stays on until the last second right before I eat your head.. You wanted to wear the costume to hurt children.. Now you get to wear the costume while we hurt you.. Besides.. We already know who you are under that mask .. "

"Then you know I couldn't do this!" Spiderman held out the same picture..

Deadpool tsked "You really picked the wrong pic to try to get yourself out of this bind.. You see this kid?" Deadpool pointed at Peter in the doctored photograph "What you did to this kid makes what we're about to do to you, super personal, Skip."

"Skip?" Spiderman said in confusion..

"Nice try, Wescott.." Hulk replied as he showed printed screenshots of Skip changing in and out of a Spiderman Costume..

"That isn't ME!" Spiderman bellowed but his shout was cut off by the black sticky substance that wrapped itself around his head and muffled his voice..

"We've honestly heard it all before." Hawkeye chimed in "Every single version of "You've got the wrong guy!" that could ever be said.. But we always manage to get a confession out of every single one of those people.. And we will get one out of you as well and then you'll die just like all of the child raping monsters that we've dealt with before you."

..


	9. Chapter 9

..

..

"You know.. I really thought you were something special.. Something.. Pure.." Deadpool's words sounded hurt, angry and betrayed as Deadpool circled Spiderman shaking his head in disappointment before taking one of his katana and stabbing Spiderman through the shoulder making Spiderman howl in pain.. 

"We're gonna enjoy making you suffer the same exact way you made those kids suffer.." Iron Man said callously as he kicked Spiderman in the ribs on the same side as the shoulder Deadpool just stabbed..

Spiderman fought to free himself of the black goop covering his mouth and keeping his mask in place..

"Nuh-uh spider.. You leave it on.. Unless you want us to take your head right now." Venom hissed as he used a tendril of goop to bind Spiderman's wrists together..

Spiderman was still too affected by the knockout gas to try to web himself out if there.. He was trying but none of his powers, not his webs, not his Spidey-Senses.. Nothing was working as if the knockout gas had been made to specifically incapacitate HIM..

On and in it went.. Each of The Avengers getting in their own hits, kicks, slices, stabs, impaled with an arrow here, a Hulk smash there ..

Spiderman was not much more than a liquefied bag of shattered bones by the time The Avengers were satisfied with how beaten to hell he was.. 

There was torture and starvation... They kept at if for days..

Spiderman's suit was tattered rags bit his mask and gloves were mostly unblemished save for the macabre decoration of both wet and dry blood coating them but since the mask and gloves were mostly blood red to start out with, the only changes that could really be seen was the drying blood that was crusty and brown or black or a little green with mold....

The Avengers never did "just kill" those they hunted.. Most if the time they made the agony last for as long as possible and Spiderman had a delightful healing factor that eventually kicked in after the gas fully wore off which meant he was lasting longer than most of the monsters The Avengers punished.. 

They never realized that they were being watched by Norman Osborn, courtesy of a few cameras planted by The Red Goblin while The Avengers were unawares, as they were too busy hurting the itsy-bitsy-spider..

They never realized that The Red Goblin came and went as he pleased watching from the rafters and slinking away when Norman's bodily needs had to be seen to..

Norman.. The Red Goblin .. Carnage .. 

They were playing the long game..

See.. Norman wanted Spiderman destroyed but Peter Parker alive and he wanted, needed, The Avengers out of the way.. What better way to get The Avengers out of the way than destroy them as well?

Then came the day..

Hawkeye, Deadpool and Hulk, all left the room.. Now came the part that those four would not join in on because there were lines that they would not cross..

Spiderman was stripped naked from the neck down..

Venom's tendrils pried and prodded but didn't breach.. They wanted Spiderman to take them without preparation..

Spiderman struggled.. Trying to beg through his gag..

"Oh let him talk.." The unmasked Iron Man said with a roll of Tony Stark's eyes "I wanna hear him beg us not to do this to him the same way those kids probably begged him not to do that to them.. I wanna hear him confess what he did.. I wanna see his face when he realizes we're still gonna fuck him and kill him either way.."

Venom retracted his tendrils from Spiderman's mouth and used his talon like fingers to rip off Spiderman's mask..

The bruised, frightened doe eyes of a thirteen-year-old Peter Parker were streaming tears down the boy's bruised and bloody face..

"Please.." Peter whispered "Please.. No more.. Don't hurt me anymore... I .. I can be good .. Please.. I can be good.." Peter's traumatized voice chanted brokenly..

"Oh shit.." Tony was gobsmacked and horrified..

"Keep the others out.. Deadpool will have us dead before we can blink.. He won't even think, he'll just kill us.." Eddie said as Venom receded from his face and began coating Peter, repairing the damage as much and as quickly as possible..

"We fucked up.. We fucked up so bad.." Tony cried..

Above them they heard a cackle of pure manic glee and The Red Goblin swooped down and dropped a noise bomb, making Venom desperate from both Eddie and Peter then snatched Peter up and flew away..

On the screen in the middle of Time Square there was footage of two Unmasked Avengers and a beaten to hell and unrecognizable naked child.. Obviously there was no audio.. But there didn't need to be.. Now The Avengers would know the same fear that they struck into those they hunted... Because now.. They were those that were hunted and The Avengers were not the only group of Vigilantes that made child rapists suffer..


End file.
